


Forgive me, Brother?

by Vforthesoul



Series: Reunited Manlove [3]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Anal Sex, Juice - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Plot With Porn, Porn With Plot, Reunion Sex, chibs - Freeform, chibs and juicey, lovey dovey fluffy, man love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vforthesoul/pseuds/Vforthesoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after part 1 of the work. </p><p>Chibs and Juice have been talking like teenagers in a deeply in love long distance relationship. Chibs finally can make it back to Juice's new settlement 3 hours from Charming to discuss the future of their relationship and what this all means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me, Brother?

They both didn’t know what to expect now they were reunited. Neither of them knew what they wanted, or what they should do. Of course they wanted to be together again, but Juice knew there was a lot of uncovered territory they needed to sort through without fists as an end all to any remaining bad feelings. It just wasn’t that easy to pick up where things left off when they were good, before the whole ratting-suicide ordeal, then the garage beat down. When they were good, they were really fucking good. For years they continued to ignite sparks in one another’s chests. But when they were bad, and they obviously had gotten pretty bad, there was blood and lots of yelling at one another. It was always surprising to both of them that guns were never drawn after all of the things they’ve thrown at one another and broken during big fights. 

Most of the time, once it was all over, they forgot what they had even begun fighting over. Finishing the last scoop of peanut butter and not warning the other had brewed a really big fight because it was bad timing with club shit, which they both tried extremely hard to leave at the door and not bring into either house. Though, Juice killing Miles, lying to both Chibs and the club, and ratting for RICO had set them apart and off entirely. 

Chibs couldn’t live with Juice around and trust him, let alone let the man sleep next to him in bed. Juice could hardly live with himself and didn’t blame Chibs for his reaction, so fighting for their relationship seemed null and void. Juice didn’t blame Chibs for how he had dealt with Juice under the circumstances. Bringing it up after his face was rearranged to cause a fight didn’t make sense to Juice. Mentioning it would only cause a fight and he was pretty sure Chibs would finally pull a gun on him for being so daft and not letting it drop. He feared what could happen, so he didn’t try. 

But now, now they were reunited and Juice wasn’t rotting in the desert somewhere. They spoke frequently on the phone to catch up on life. This phone call, though, was a little uncomfortable because Chibs was asking questions and Juice didn’t know what was reasonable enough to advise. 

“Laddie,” Chibs was on the other line, laying in his bed and had hoped for some kind of sexual banter but his head and heart was overtaking his dick for the time being. “Where are we going with this? S’pose I should leave my gal?” 

They had been talking almost every day via text messaging or hours long phone calls like teenagers. Chibs felt like he was falling in love all over again, and so did Juice. It felt too good to be true for Juice and he didn’t know how to deal with the feelings or what to think of their future… if there even was one for them now. Sure it felt really good, and he missed Chibs the second he had left the next morning and every second after that, but Chibs had a fiancé and lived three hours away. Jax didn’t know Chibs knew still and Juice honestly didn’t know what could possibly work out. 

But doing this? Talking for hours on end? The first hour had just turned to working onto the second when Chibs asked this question. They had eaten through dinner together, pissed, cleaned up, and now they were relaxing: just as if they were in the same room together, not 160 miles apart. What were they doing with this? Was the end game to be together again? Or just a reminder they could feel this way, but it could never work? What if Ja-

“Juicey?” Chibs’ voice was low, as if saying his name aloud on the phone in Charming walls was risky. “You lost in your head again, boy?” 

“Yeah, man, sorry,” Juice breathed out then sighed again while rubbing his hand over his face. “I don’t know, Chibs. What is there for us to do? Be together? Long distance secret relationship shit? Live out our lives, what, phoning each other in secrecy and meeting somewhere out of Charming, or you coming here, for Brokeback Mountain reunions every month? I don’t want to put you through that. I don’t think a long distance rela-“

“Long distance is what you’re worried about, Juicey? Ain’t that what this is ‘ere? Ye’ givin’ me a call until you fall asleep? Me callin’ you to keep me company through dinner? Brotha, hate ta break it to ye’, but we’re already in a long distance thing, Juicey boy.” 

Juice let a long breath out through his nose and sat back in his chair, letting his eyes closed. “I don’t want you to make any rash decisions when we haven’t thought about the big picture. Wh-What about the club? Jax? My nomad-california brotherhood shit is still under tight wraps, babe. You don’t even know the details ‘bout it.”

“So why don’ ye enlighten me, lad?” Chibs was frowning now and Juice was certain he could picture the expression on the Scotsman’s face with the bridge of his nose between two fingers. 

Chibs had been good with not asking about details of Juice’s MC relations with Jax, or even bringing up things from the past, but to be honest- it was eating away at Juice. Why wasn’t Chibs bringing it up? Why wasn’t he asking or pressing the issue? Their new found honeymoon stage was still raging rapidly, and Juice didn’t want it to end, but he had so many questions that would stir up old feelings and probably cause fights. 

“We have to figure out what we’re… what we’re doing here. And I-I think we need to sit down with Jax.” Juice said it all really quickly he had to catch his breath after saying all that. “And we… I need to talk to you about some things I have questions about that just can’t disappear because you thought I was dead but now I’m not. Time heals a lot of wounds, Chibs, but I didn’t actually die and have been dealing with this shit for years.” 

The Scotsman was silent for a long while on the other end. Juice was sure he had buried his phone in dirt and just let it die there with Juice confused on the other end.   
“Aye, lad,” Chibs responded after a few minutes. “I’m droppin’ my stuff with the club for the next couple days, say it’s some Kerrianne shite and come see ya. Some things need to be discussed face to face. What ye have to say and what ye want to know, it can’t be over the phone, ye hear me?” 

It felt as though a car was lifted from his chest after Chibs spoke. It seemed the man understood what Juice was saying and it gave him an excuse to get excited to see Chibs again since their rekindling garage kiss. 

*Chibs had left the following morning to return to Charming for club stuff after they had seemingly kissed and made up. All they had done was talked and held one another like the stupid lovebirds they immediately turned into. No reuniting sex or anything. Neither of them was sure of where this would go- or what it meant. Though now they both knew they wanted to be together… and, at least, Juice knew he wanted it to be without secrets to anyone who should know. 

***

The evening, Chibs’ bike rode up to Juice’s small house that was tucked away nicely from the new small town. He got off, stretched his legs, grabbed his pack, and headed to the front door. 

Juice let the man in, feeling childishly nervous too see the other. He had been nervous shitting all day long with the thought of seeing Chibs later on hanging over his head and heart. It had finally stopped after he took some TUMs and decided against lunch, or anything, until Chibs finally arrived. 

It was the third time seeing Chibs for the first time in so long, and Juice swore Chibs got sexier and more handsome each and every time. Chibs was so much like home for Juice that seeing him made any and all worries about their could-be future melt away. As long as Chibs was within arms reach, who the fuck cared? That mentality is something Juice was used to when it came to Chibs and he had to write out an outline of what he needed to say. 

Things were awkward while they stood in the small hallway of the house. They both greeted each other with a hello and both had gone in for a chaste hug and now sort of just looked at each other and their boots, then to the wall. 

Chibs broke the silence by clearing his throat, catching Juice’s attention, “I don’t s’pose you’re providing me dinner after a long journey to meet ya, eh?” Chibs smiled slightly to the other man who was showing all the nerves Chibs had been feeling but perfected his façade skills. 

“Oh, yeah, of course. I ordered some Indian cuisine,” Juice motioned for Chibs to follow him and led them to the kitchen where there was already a set up for two and the food in it’s containers. “Might be a little cold.. didn’t know when you’d make it up here. I can microwave it,” Juice was doing before he was speaking- picking up the containers and dishing a bit of everything out onto the plate where Chibs would sit and went over to the microwave to heat it up. 

“Christ sakes, Juicey,” Chibs huffed and grabbed the man’s elbow, “Calm down, would ya’? You’re makin’ me nervous, lad.” Chibs looked into the other’s eye with a stern expression and took the plate from his hand, “Taste better cold.” With that, Chibs swept a quick kiss onto Juice’s lips then sat down at the table and began eating. 

Juice watched the other man move and eat as if he was at home doing what he normally did. He felt embarrassed for showing how nervous he was and making the other feel nervous in return. 

Whenever they spoke on the phone it was easy as eating pie. They spoke with endless banter and conversation about everything and anything to catch up on all the lost time and talk about their day and lightly on club business. Juice imagined what it would be like when he finally got to see Chibs again after three weeks of only having phone calls and text messages. He definitely didn’t imagine it being so awkward and slow feeling. He wanted to do everything and nothing all at the same time. He wanted to get Chibs into bed, wanted to French kiss his face off, wanted to discuss the serious half healed wounds at hand, and he didn’t want to do anything but sit and stare at Chibs. 

Juice did just that and watched Chibs as he ate until Chibs said he was being weird and should eat his own damn supper before it froze over and started the new ice age. Juice obliged and managed to clear his plate and go for a second. Not eating all day would obviously make him ravenous but his nerves covered that up until now. 

Once they were both stuffed they threw everything away, washed what dishes were used, dried, and put them away all in silence. It was awkward again and they both felt like they could cut through the tension with a saw blade and barely make a dent. 

“I’m afraid you don’t forgive me,” Juice finally blurted out when Chibs went to the fridge to grab a second beer. The Scotsman stopped in his tracks, turned on the ball of his foot, and stared right at Juice. Not through him, not around him, not past him, but right at him. It felt soul piercing and he felt his cheeks and chest flare up with embarrassment and arousal. 

“What?” Chibs’ voice was like acid in the air stinging everything within touch and making a clear notion to sting Juice’s eardrums more than anything else. “You think I don’t fuckin’ forgive ya?” Chibs rolled his eyes, opened the fridge-

“No! You haven’t brought it up. At all. All you did to settle what I did was beat the shit out of me and ignore my existence. Just because you thought I was dead, but now I’m not, doesn’t give me some kind of get out of jail free card shit. This ain’t monopoly and I’ve never known you to even hand out those kinds of cards, Chib.”

“Why’re’ye goin’ on ‘bout that history, Juice?” Chibs found the beer and slammed the fridge shut causing Juice to jump. 

“We never fucking talked about it!” Juice was defensive now with his voice level raised and on the verge of yelling. “Ever. Getting right with it? A few fist fulls of rage and poof, you’re okay with everything?” Juice frowned and shook his head, “No. I know you, Chibs, and I know you didn’t just ‘let it go’ like that. If we’re going to do this-do anything I need to know you have settled what I did properly with yourself and your heart for me, you, us… and the club.”

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Chibs cursed and roughly placed his bottle on the counter to fully face Juice. “Obviously I’ fucking dealt with that shite. You know what was harder to deal with? Aye, Juicey boy? You wanna’ know what I had trouble settlin’ in me thick skull?” Chibs tapped on his own head and took a step towards Juice. It was all a threatening tactic he used when he needed to get his point across. Chibs looked down at Juice, a deep frown still plagued upon his face. “You lettin’ me throw you away so fuckin’ easily, lad,” he squint his eyes and clicked his tongue, “Afta’ I cleaned your sorry arse up, you left it there. Left me, our history, our future, right there in that goddamn fuckin’ garage.” Chibs pressed his finger against Juice’s chest and scoffed, giving a slight shove before returning to his beer bottle and twisting it open. 

Juice was fuming that he was even touched that way and went after Chibs, grabbing his arm to turn the other around but it only resulted in Chibs getting the upper hand and shoving him against the wall with his arm across the other’s chest beneath his neck. His other arm pressing against Juice’s arm and his eyes staring hard into Juice’s but that was all his rage was. 

Before Chibs knew it his lips were crashing against Juice’s in a powerful and lust filled kiss. His tongue flying out of his mouth to meet Juice’s, whose tongue was happy to accept into his mouth. 

The Scotsman’s hands removed the strong hold over Juice and ran over the man’s body, familiar muscles feeling so much like home he could cry out like a boy. His fingers moved beneath Juice’s shirt, which resulted in an easy moan from the other boy. Juice simply so excited to even have Chibs touching him the smallest movement turned him on and sent his nervous system accepting everything as pleasure. 

Juice allowed his shirt to be taken off with ease and his own hands removed the other’s kutte then shirt. Their tongues only broke contact briefly for the removal of clothing- other than that their tongue became reunited in one another’s mouth. 

Chibs broke away from the other’s lips to kiss down his neck, sucking beneath his ear with licks and nips that had Juice relaxing and flushing beneath Chibs’ body. Juice began grinding his hips against the older man’s to feel the friction his crotch was craving so badly. Chibs moaned against the other’s neck and bit against a different tender spot on the boy’s neck. 

Juice decided to let Chibs have the floor for now, enjoying the other’s mouth too much to switch hands and let Chibs feel what he’s been missing.

Chibs grabbed Juice’s wrists and pinned them above his head against the wall, staring to the man’s eyes before dipping his head low to return to the spots on Juice’s neck. He slowly moved his way down to Juice’s collarbones where he had a bundle of nerves that always needed to be massaged out and Chibs was happy to massage them out with his tongue. He dropped one hand from restricting Juice to palm against Juice’s erection through his jeans. He had the boy moaning left and right and panting to try and catch his breath which was only lost again when Chibs pulled a new move or increased his grip on the boy’s crotch. 

Juice took the opportunity of his hand being free after a bit of indulging in Chibs’ mouth to run his fingers down the other man’s shoulder blades enough to leave red marks. He was challenging Chibs, see how fired up Chibs was from Juice’s words earlier and the nasty memories he had brought back. Getting Chibs heated before sex had always been a favorite thing for Juice. However, this time it hadn’t been intentional. He still needed to talk to Chibs but any coherent thought besides ‘fuck me you sexy fucking beast’ was far out of reach. 

Juice’s hand dipped into Chibs’ tighter jeans and gripped a handful of the other’s ass, pulling him in to grind his hips devilishly against the other’s though Chibs’ hand was in the way. Juice brought his hand up along Chibs’ back and into his hair, tugging at the strands to pull his head back and look him in the eye. 

Juice smirked and shoved the other off of him and made a run from the kitchen to the bedroom, “Catch me if you can, old man.” 

Chibs followed closely behind, gaining a foot on the other and caught him again then shoved him to the bed. Chibs removed his own pants, revealing his member to stand tall and proud. “Take yer pants off, Juicey,” Chibs’ voice was low and filled with fire filled lust as his eyes danced along Juice’s body. He watched the other’s hands undo his belt, zipper, then slide both layers of boxers and jeans down in a quick motion. 

There he was laying all beautiful and naked like in front of Chibs. If he wasn’t so revved up he would have made love to that beautiful bastard. 

The Scotsman crawled his way over Juice and gave his mouth a passionate kiss as his hand moved down to stroke the other’s prick, running his thumb against the head, then his hand left to press a finger into the other. 

Juice moaned out loudly at the feeling of another man’s finger entering into himself. It hadn’t happened since his and Chibs’ last time having sex, which he couldn’t even remember, and his own fingers only became to be so much work. Chibs was working him good by the time Juice was able to reach into the bedside nightstand for the lube. Chibs took it quickly and lubed his fingers up and pressed three into Chibs and found the prostate nerve bundle easily and fucked him with his fingers for a while. Juice unraveled completely, moaning loudly, grabbing the sheets and pillows around him. He tried kissing the other’s shoulder when it was near, but Chibs hit the spot with a force that made Juice bite down on the other’s flesh and moan loudly around it. 

“Fuck me, Chibs. Fuck me like you’ll never fuck again,” Juice breathed out and wrapped his legs around Chibs’ hips and ground his ass against the other’s member. Juice was still panting and sweaty and ready to be fucked by his long lost lover. 

Chibs didn’t need a second invite for that. He slicked himself up and entered the other boy. He was nervous it was going to go in too easily and reveal a promiscuous Juice, or be too tight and painful for the pace they were going in, but it was just right. 

Juice held his breath as Chibs pushed into him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, and his mouth not holding back any sounds of acceptance and pleasure. This was the feeling he had been missing for the past four or so years. 

It took no time before Chibs was ramming into Juice at the right angle, bringing them both to the edge quickly from their noises and the ecstasy rocketing through them. Chibs could feel the orgasm building from his fingertips. 

Juice was completely unraveled when he felt his orgasm nearing. His hand went to work himself but was beat by Chibs’ who jerked the other off fast and hard causing Juice to come hard into the other’s hand. His muscles tensed tightly around Chibs and brought him to climax shortly after the other. 

Once their orgasms subsided Chibs pulled out slowly from Juice, which immediately left them feeling like they needed more so soon. Soon and non stop for the rest of their lives. 

Juice was the first to light up after a while of coming down off that ridiculous high. He offered the joint to Chibs and sighed out with content. If he had ever imagined him and Chibs having sex again, which he definitely had, that had just surpassed any and every fantasy he had about that. 

They sat and smoked in silence until two joints were gone and finally Chibs spoke. 

“I forgave you a long time ago, Juice,” Chibs said quietly, looking over to the man. “For everythin’, belie’ it or no’, Juicey. I forgave ya before we patched in Rat-boy,” his face was sad, his gaze now downcast. “You doin’ all that shite? I knew it was out of fear, boyo. Fear from ya’ da’ being black, the club goin’ under from RICO, and you were too stupid to come to us. ‘Specially with Clay at the table and all the shite you hear him bein’ capable of.” Chibs ran his hand over his face and sighed. “Din’t think you wanted to hear it after I hurt you physically, lad. Kept quiet, kept away. You sittin’ at me left hand was tough, Juicey. Thought about comin’ clean to you, about my feelin’s of missin’ ye and forgivin’ ye, but ye looked so cold and gone.”

“It’s not like you to be intimidated by someone else, though, Chibs. You never let me just go off the wagon without holding half of me on to pull up for safety. My actions never scared you away before… how was that different?” Juice’s voice was quiet, calm, but here and not distant. 

“You scare me, mate. Always have and you’ll never stop scarin’ me, Juicey. Love ye’ with all me fuckin’ heart. Love ye’ so much I woulda’ followed you against the goddamn club. Never have I felt this, laddie. I’m old as shite and you fuckin’ scare that shite right out of me. I’d kill for ye’ Juicey, even if it ain’t right. But I fuckin’ forgave ya’ long time ago. I woulda told you, laddie, that I loved ye’ before shite hit the fan again… but I was feelin’ like a fuckin’ coward.”

Juice let a soft smile cross his lips. They had always been honest about their feelings for one another after they established them between one another, but this type of confession was something he wasn’t familiar with. The honesty over the other’s feelings assured him of his words. 

Juice took a deep breath before he swung his body up and around to straddle Chibs’ lap kissing over his neck then finally his lips. “Okay,” he said with simple ease. He was feeling pretty stoned now after the two joints, and if he had Chibs all to himself for at least a night he wanted to take advantage of it. “You forgive me,” he whispered into the other’s ear, “The rest we’ll talk about.”

“Aye. And Jackie? My lady?”

“We’ll figure out Jax later,” Juice whispered against Chibs’ neck, “and I’m guessing you’ll want to fuck me more than you’ll want to fuck her. She might not like your sexual distancing.”

“Aye, Juicey,” Chibs breathed out quietly, his hands steady on the other’s hips. “Later, then."


End file.
